


How to tame a Hawk

by Razza



Series: The Avengers do Skyrim [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint has relationship issues, Clint is an idiot, Happy threeway relationship, M/M, Multi, Natasha works it out for them, Skyrim - Freeform, Somewhat of an open relationship, That's my excuse, There will be more plot in the next one, This started with a plot and turned into a romance, World building...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razza/pseuds/Razza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has it made, he's the leader of the Thieves Guild, is sleeping with the Thane of Riften, and the Captain of the Guard has given up on trying to catch him. </p>
<p>Enter Iron Man, the man that's going to turn his world upside down, but will he also make it better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to tame a Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies to the first person that can catch where Tony's "fake" last name is from. :D 
> 
> And I have no beta-reader, be kind. ;)

Thunder and lightening cracked the sky and the darkly dressed figure glared at the sky for a long moment. The new recruit was pissed. 

Adjusting his cowl, the thief expertly slid from shadow to shadow, easing himself up and onto a slippery roof. Staging still as a bright streak of light illuminated the sky, he waited for the comforting dark of the night before scaling the familiar wall and unlocking the window before sliding inside. 

“You're late,” a deep and pleasant voice called softly from the dark and the thief smiled as he gently closed the window. 

“You always think I'm late,” the man groused, pushing his dark hood back, pulling down the mask that covered his face at the same time. Ruffling his dirty blond hair, he eyed the owner of the residence with twinkling eyes as a flint was stuck against a candle. 

“You're always late,” came the hummed reply before a hand was held out to him. 

With a small smile, he took the hand and allowed himself to be dragged into the other man's lap, “Why, Lord Coulson, did you miss me?” 

“Of course,” he paused, “Hawkeye, the Nightingale,” he teased, a smile tugging his thin lips. 

Clint tsked him softly, “Hush, no one knows the Hawk is actually a lesser bird.”

Perched easily on the other man's lap, Clint arched his neck, affecting a birdlike gaze at the Thane of Riften. “What will you do with your tame bird?” 

Swiftly cupping Clint's face, he dragged their faces close, “Not tame,” he whispered, “fierce and free, you grace me with your undeniable presence.” Clint felt warm at the words, and before he could even formulate a response, their lips were pressed together. 

For a long moment, he kissed the older man passionately. It felt like it always did; as if they were burning together. 

Breaking the kiss to breathe, Clint licked his lips as he tried and failed to get his heart under control, “If I didn't know any better, I would assume you wanted to get me in front of a priest of Mara.” 

Phil huffed roughly, “Never, my Hawk,” he said, his eyes as soft as his voice as he ran a hand down the side of Clint's face, his countenance becoming sad, “You should fly free.” 

For a moment, Cling blushed before kissing the older man deeply once more, not wanting to see that look of sadness ever grace those features. 

He distracts the Thane thoroughly for the rest of the night, multiple times. 

 

“Dammit, Tasha, I don't think I can do this anymore.” The Guild leader huffs, flinging himself back on his second in command's cot, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes. 

The red head merely raises a brow at him speculatively before sitting primly on his stomach and continuing to sharpen her throwing daggers. “What would that be, are you stepping down or finally taking an arrow to the knee?” 

“But, I-” he cut off, groaning and reaching out to grab a knife to throw absently from hand to hand, “I don't do committed relations,” he says, voice small, “Would he really be happy with that? Could I really keep coming home to him?” 

He stops second guessing and huffs out a terrible wheeze as a delicate and very pointed elbow hits him square in the chest, “Stop over thinking.” 

“Funny, I thought our glorious leader would have to start thinking for that,” an oily and humor filled voice floats across the thieves conversation. 

Clint lets out another groan, sounding just as pain filled as the first, “Loki, get the hell out of my Guild,” he growls out, not even uncovering his eyes. 

“Not until you let me into the Nightingales.” 

Natasha makes no sound, but Clint can practically feel her displeasure at the words being spoken aloud, “The Nightingales are myth, magician, go back to your enclave.” 

“Can't,” he shoots back with an oily and well practiced smile, “They kicked me out.”

“I wonder why,” Clint grits out dryly, prodding the redhead gently off so he could roll off the cot, “Loki,” he says, voice serious, “we have spoken of this before, even if the Nightingales existed, you can't just demand to be in their ranks, it was a privilege, not given out lightly.” 

“Really,” Natasha chimed in, stretching cat like across her own cot and drawing the newest recruit's eye, “Did you not read the folklore?” 

Loki sneered, “Of course I did,” his eyes darting, he had read it research was the key to one of the greatest weapon; knowledge. And Loki wanted the other weapon; power, power that he could get by being a Nightingale. 

“Loki,” the redhead purred, and Clint saw a shimmer over her skin as she used her gift of distraction, “Forget about this nonsense.” She patted the bed and Loki, being stronger in magic merely grinned at her, moving closer and almost putting their lips together to speak against them.

“Perhaps if you were stronger such flimsy little tricks would work on me,” he pauses, backing away, “Black Widow.” He grins even wider before disappearing. 

“I'm going to kill him,” Natasha says softly, pausing, “Or bed him.” 

Clint closes his eyes, ignoring the last part, “We are not a part of the Brotherhood any longer, Tasha.” 

She hums, tilting her head, “Night of anger filled passion it is then.” 

“I'm going to go find some new recruits,” the leader huffs, leaving. Honesty, he could not see the appeal of sleeping with that oily man. Perhaps she merely desired something to hold over that rat.   
Emerging from the tunnels he'd come to lovingly call home, Clint made his way to the Bee and Barb, wanting some ale and a good seat to find talent. He could wait all night if he hat to. Thinking back on the look on Natasha's face, he decided all night would probably be best. 

 

“Friend Steven!”

Clint grinned at the booming voice that was more than familiar. He didn't have to look that the Captain of the Guard was wincing and possibly rubbing at a sore ear. 

“Thor,” he heard the man quietly reply and was close to tuning them out when he heard the next part, “Have you heard about the newest thief?” 

Clint perked up, taking another deep drink of his ale, “Nay my good man, pray tell me more.” 

Captain Rogers sighed, “He goes by Iron Man and he's only been hitting corrupt city officials. Word on the street is he's worked his way through more than a few of the bigger towns.” 

“Sounds to me as though you wish not to catch this thief of iron.” 

Turning in their direction, Clint grinned, “Sounds like I could help you out, Cap.” 

Steve groaned, “Not now, Barton,” he rubbed at his head tiredly, “I'm too tired of our cat and mouse game.” 

“No, I mean let me recruit the guy, you know our policies.”

Steve finally looked over to him, dropping his hand from his face and speaking slowly, “You mean you want me to look the other way.”

“Yes,” Clint said simply and there was a long pause, “Just let me know where he's at and let him be my problem.” 

The look on the captain's face became considering for a long moment, “I don't have a cell that could hold either of you anyway.” 

Oh, this was promising. 

 

Suddenly Iron Man made so much sense, Clint had waited patiently for the man to show and he was not disappointed. The soon to be newest recruit was covered head to toe in versatile close fitting armor, the look topped with a beautiful glowing jewel in the chest plate. 

Beautiful and strange. 

He watched as the man moved smoothly into the armor, wasting no time at breaking into the house. There was a distinct clatter and then a long moment of silence. 

After a long enough time for the sun to paint the sky a dark and threatening pink, Clint spied the man slipping silently out and away. Clint moved to follow when there was a high pitched scream from the house. 

Keeping on eye on where the burglar went off to, Clint swung down from his perch on the opposite house, padding swiftly over to the victim's home and peeking in the window. 

What he saw amazed him. 

 

“I'm telling you, Nat, all the weaponry of that home was melted together,” Clint leaned forward over his desk to speak to his second and fellow Nightingale. 

“Yes, and?” She drawled, testing the edge and sight on another blade and chucking it to a reject pile with a sneer. 

“Think of how useful that could be for us.” He pauses and she looks up, “For us.” 

Understanding dawns over Natasha's face, “Ah yes, well get him in here and induct him before we decide anything else, yes?” She raises an eyebrow and Clint chuckles as he agrees. Even with the fact that he was the guild leader, not her, some days it felt opposite. 

Unseen a shadow grimaces at them before melting into the surrounding darkness. 

 

“You've been tracking me,” a smooth voice says as a slim and short body slides into the seat across from Clint and he smiles, expecting something like this far sooner than now. 

What he sees isn't exactly like the picture he'd had in his head, however. A dark head of hair tops a pointed and handsome face, complete with the perfect goatee, it would have been so much easier if he was as plain as Clint had been hoping. “I'm not sure, have I been tracking you? I can't seem to recognize you.” 

“Cute.” 

Grinning, Clint leaned back, “Thanks, I do work out,” he wiggles his brows. 

The other man snots, signaling the barkeep to bring him a tankard of ale, “Name's Tony... Carbonell.”

Clint paused, his own tankard freezing partway to his mouth, there was a pause between Tony saying his first and last name, last name was a fake, he narrowed his eyes at the man before continuing drinking. “You'll have to tell me your real name sometime.” 

Tony chuckled, but looked unsurprised, “Not today, no matter how cute you may be.” 

Arching a brow, Clint grins crookedly at the slim brunette, “Are you hitting on me?” 

“Possibly,” came the arch reply followed by the other man's own grin, “Is it getting me anywhere?” 

“Not today, no matter how cute you may be,” the thief replies, grin widening. 

“So why were you tracking me if it wasn't for this hot piece of ass?” Tony asks, and while Clint thinks he hears a healthy dose of ego, he also hears suspicion and he files that away for further pondering  
.   
“Not that you aren't a hot piece of ass,” Tony beams for a moment, “But I was tracking you to offer you a position in the thieves guild.” 

“Well I do like... wait, what?”

Clint grins again, glad to have thrown the man and making him forget his suspicions. Hopefully.   
“Wait, are you the Hawkeye?” Tony's eyes glitter as if meeting his own personal hero. 

“You say that like you aren't Iron Man,” Tony laughs and the blond decides he likes the sound of the man's deep chuckle. “What do you say to joining a corrupt yet honorable organization?”

The dark haired man smirked, “Well when you put it like that I can hardly say no.”

The smile Clint gives him in return shines far more than any candle and makes the new thief's heart beat just a little faster; a fact he'd like to ignore. 

 

It turned out the two of them could get into far more trouble than even the Black Widow could have predicted. 

Loki hates them. It was obviously a deep seated hatred that no one had really expected. It seemed to eat at the magician in the worst way. 

It seemed even worse that Natasha managed to lure him into her bed and then promptly dropping him as soon as their sweaty bodies had hit the sheets. 

Soon after Tony had to start checking his back and all of his food. 

Clint found himself craving a visit with his favorite Thane, but knew the man was at his favored summer lodge. The last straw was when Tony decided to dye the arrogant leech's hair pink in retaliation of his latest attempt on his life. 

The day following found the guild leader packing a bag, loading his horse and riding out of Riften as fast as her long and graceful legs could carry him. 

He never saw the tail following him at a discreet distance. 

 

“Barton,” Phil's deep voice was surprised and pleasant to Clint's ears. 

“Sorry to intrude, my Lord, but my children are quibbling and I need a well deserved rest.” 

The Thane of Riften said nothing, merely opened his arms and Clint happily flopped into them, feeling nothing but contentment for what felt like the first time in weeks. 

Considering that was how long Tony had been among them in the Ratway, it was very likely the case.   
“Is this why I have not seen you for what feels like forever?” Phil asks, his arms tightening around the younger man and just breathing in the scent of him deeply. 

“Aw, Lord Coulson, did you miss me?”

“Perhaps,” the man in question chuckles before pulling him into a kiss. Clint all but melts against him, ignoring the feeling of being watched. Too much time spent in a busy city where someone is always watching. 

 

It only takes a few days of relaxation with his lover for the leader of the thieves guild to feel completely recharged and willing to return home to unkink whatever disorder his kids had gotten themselves into.   
And finally, finally, after kissing the Thane goodbye and setting back on the road did the feeling they were being watched disappear. Riding out from Lakeview Manor, Hawkeye smiled. 

 

Hearing the sharp knock, Phil smiles, he hadn't wanted the thief to leave and had told him as such. To have him return so soon was a pleasant surprise. His smile fell at the sight of the face on the other side of the door. 

“Not who you were expecting, right?” 

“You must be Iron Man.” 

“Thank you! I've been wondering what our illustrious leader sees in you and you have just restored my faith in his judgment. I knew it couldn't be just for a pretty face.” He pauses, patting Phil's cheek fondly, “Now if you'd kindly let me in I'll set about seducing you before him.” 

Blinking, Phil opened the door wider, “You mean you haven't slept with him yet?” 

Stepping into the manor, Tony began to make himself at home, picking over the items laying about, “You mean you think he would?”

His voice sounded so hopeful, so fragile, that Phil found himself steering the younger man towards the kitchen after pulling the flute he'd stolen from his pocket and replacing it. 

“It was worthless anyway,” the thief mumbled but let himself be dragged away. 

“It has diamond inlay,” Phil chuckled, sitting the gobsmacked man at the table and making them tea, “So tell me why you seem to think seducing me will help you get to my lover?” He hadn't meant to let that word slip, but he had and couldn't take it back no.

“Well, I...” Tony trailed off, huffing out a laugh. The Thane of Riften was everything they said he was, smart and so unassuming, reacting in just the opposite way you'd expect that he ended up subtly walking circles around you. “He used to be known for not settling, for being a man you'd want to come to your bed and supposedly had no qualms with sleeping around.” 

Phil kept himself turned away from the darker haired man, “And?”

“And now he refuses any and all advances,” Phil was glad he was turned away, knowing his face contained his joy at such a statement, “And it's not fair, I wasn't around for his slutty days,” the exaggerated whine was plain in the other man's voice, “So, I...”

“Thought getting his lover to sleep around would cause him to stray as well?” The older man finishes, cocking one hip against the counter as he turns to face the thief and looking slightly smug.

“Well... yes.” Tony didn't seem the least bit bashful. 

“It will not help,” he says, shaking his head, “We have no vows between us, nothing that would insinuate he would lash out as you think he would.” 

Tony stands, liquid grace and stalks over to the other man, “I don't think he would,” He plasters his body against Phil's, “I count on it,” The words are whispered directly to Phil's ear. 

Several hours later, they get around to having their tea.

 

Tony made no attempt at hiding where he'd been when he sauntered back into the Ragged Flagon and was pleased to have the guild leader's wrath directly in his face. 

“Something on your mind?” he asked, smooth as silk. Clint practically hissed at him. 

“Why are you wearing his shirt?” 

Tony ruthlessly smirked at him, “Because I gave him a far better few days than you did,” Hawkeye bristled at him, “I could show you exactly what I did for him.” 

Roughly the angry man shoved him away, “I would rather bed a rat.” 

Turning, he stalked away from the other thief without another word. 

“You could have done that differently you know,” the voice was deadly and Tony knew it was the Black Widow before she even left the shadows. 

“Ah, I knew I should have tried for you instead.” 

Natasha snorted, “Please, I'm so far out of your league, you'd break your neck.” 

“Or you'd break it for me.” 

“True,” she smirked.

“In fact, try right now, put those shapely thighs around my head,” Tony tilted his head towards her and she chuckled before smacking him lightly.

“So, since you're offering your advice so readily, what should I have done.” 

She smirked, making him pale for a moment. 

 

“Tony.” 

“Hello, Clint,” Phil said, smiling as if there wasn't a bristling thief facing him.

“You slept with Tony.” 

“Yes.” Phil took a short sip of his tea, focusing once more on the paperwork on his desk. He wasn't sure how the Jarl managed to amass work for him in just a few short weeks, but he did. 

“Of all the men you could choose to sleep around with, you chose the most arrogant, selfish -”

“Wait one moment,” Phil held up one of his hands, blue eyes finally on the thief, “Why do you think you can control whom I choose to sleep with?” 

Clint sputtered, completely at a loss for words, this was not how he'd imagined this would go. 

Phil paused for a long and drawn out moment, “Do you wish to control whom I spend my nights with?”   
Clint paled visibly, spending a long breath just opening and closing his mouth several times. The older man waited patiently and wasn't terribly surprised with the blond man turned and fled without another word. 

 

“I can, Tasha, I could have claimed everything I wanted, I could have wrapped him around my finger like so many others, but I could, I just...” 

Taking pity on the man that currently had his face buried firmly in his hands, the redhead sat next to him, rubbing his back and just leaning against him without saying a thing. This had been a problem before Tony had broken into their lives. 

 

In the following week, Phil had assumed that eventually the younger man would break this self imposed distance between them, apologizing for the way he'd acted, but the days drew on. 

What amazed the entirety of the clan of thieves was how close their leader was becoming to what appeared to be the man that had stolen his lover's heart. 

Clint couldn't help himself, the darker haired man was so damn smart, so damn sarcastic... he could imagine himself bedding this man in an instant if not for Phil. 

Phil himself was amazed by how easy it was to be with the newest thief, yet longed to have his hawk back in his arms once again. Yet how could he admit he'd made such a terrible mistake? 

And Tony just wanted both of them already, but had been schooled into patience by an onlooking spider. 

Fed up with all the drama, Loki left to find other pursuits, much to Captain Roger's dismay. 

Apparently it had been leaked out of the good Captain's virginity, and suddenly the golden haired man found himself in high demand. 

Much to his embarrassment. 

 

Tony had taken the habit of drinking with the guild leader, flirting only gently at him, nothing as heavy handed as before, but letting his intentions be known. 

A familiar face to all entered the tavern, seen by some, but most importantly, not by the leader of the thieves guild. 

With an inward smirk, Tony upped his flirting antics, earning him a sharp rebuff. 

“Enough, Carbonell,” Clint snapped and Tony nearly crowed with joy as the figure stopped moving towards them, surprise on his usually schooled features. 

“Oh come on, I know you're not seeing anyone at the moment,” Tony kept one eye on his prize. 

Clint turned to face Tony fully, eying him down with contempt he hadn't felt in a long time. It broke Tony in ways he didn't want to admit and yet he knew he had to press on. 

“There's nothing holding you back, bed me, my dear hawk,” he literally could see the other man snap.

“I loved him you selfish asshole! More than you could ever understand.” Angry, the blond stood fast enough to nearly knock over his stool, spinning away from the darker haired man to freeze in his tracks, “Phil,” he whispered, staring at the figure before bolting out of the Bee and the Barb. 

Dumbfounded, Phil stared for a moment before looking to Tony and the smirking man made shooing motions at him before turning back to his drink. 

 

“Clint,” Phil said softly, having caught up to the man as he made it back to his home. 

“Phil, don't, please just don't,” he plead, not wanting to go into some sort of non deserved pity party. 

Swiftly stepping forward, he cupped the thief's face and drew him close, “Clint, I love you.” 

Paling, the nervous man began to fidget, “You don't have to say that, I know I didn't treat you right, I didn't ask for anything from you because I didn't think I could give it back to you in return.” To the Thane's amazement a slow tear leaked from the younger man's eye, “I don't deserve you, Phil.”

Leaning forward, he stole a soft and obviously guilt filled kiss. It was a goodbye. Breaking away, Phil pressed their foreheads together, “I deserve what I want, right?” 

Unable to speak, the thief nodded, his despair practically radiating off of him. 

“I want you.” 

Backing up, Clint didn't even attempt to hide the new tears that had made good on their threat to fall, “You do?” 

Phil pressed in for a real kiss and relished the feeling of the other man melting against him. Reluctantly he broke off, holding his hawk close, “I love you.” 

Clint actually let out a sob, clinging to the other man, “Then what about Tony?”

Phil just smiled, knowing if Clint was asking then he was getting attached to their current problem, “We'll worry about that in the morning.” 

Clint looked nearly delighted at the other man putting him first and damn near tackled him in his excitement, wanting to do nothing more than drag this amazing man to bed. 

 

“So...” Clint drawled several hours later, feeling at home for the first time in nearly two months.

“It's not morning yet, Barton,” came the snappish answer. 

“Ouch,” he winced, not liking the use of his last name, that hadn't happened in a long time running now. Phil usually reserved it for when he was really annoyed at the thief. 

“You're ruining my afterglow.” If it was anyone other than Coulson, that would have been a pout. 

“And yet....” Clint kissed the bare collarbone under his mouth slowly, how had he ever thought he could walk away from this man? “He orchestrated getting us back together, didn't he?”

Phil huffed a laugh, leaning slightly into Clint's wandering kisses, “He bullied me into coming to the tavern tonight, yes.” 

“You care about him.”

A long pause, broken only by a moan as Clint hit that spot just right, “So do you.” 

Pulling his mouth away from that skin, the blond sighed heavily, setting his head down on his lover's chest and slightly digging his chin into sensitive areas, ignoring the resulting swat, “He cares about us,” he said softly, looking up at Phil with melting eyes. 

Rolling so that he was on top of the other man, Phil watched as Clint's expression slowly morphed into a devious grin, feeling his own lips curving into a smile. “Are you suggesting what I think you are?”

“Of course I am,” Clint purred, stretching under the older man and enjoying the hungry look he gets even though they'd just recently finished, “And you love the idea.” 

Arching a brow, Phil attempts to watch the guild leader's eyes instead of his mouth, “And what makes you think that?” 

Clint just arches a brow right back at him and rolls a leg up, “The evidence is poking me right here.” 

Phil lets out a hiss and there's very little talking after that. 

 

It had become a habit of Tony and Phil to meet up every few days, sometimes to get physical but most of the time just to be together. The Thane had expected the other man to not show and he was fully prepared to hunt down Iron Man. 

Needless to say, Coulson was was rather surprised when Tony waltzed into his manor as if nothing had happened. “Tony,” Coulson stated after a moment of blankly looking at the other man. 

“You didn't expect me,” the younger man stated, looking somewhat disappointed, “Or you were hoping I wouldn't come back.”

Stepping closer, Phil smiled warmly at the other man before cupping his face, “Don't be an idiot.” 

Tony mumbled incoherently for a moment not daring to hope and jumping when he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind. 

“You are being rather stupid,” a voice huffed into his ear and the thief sighed out in surprised relief, was he really getting what he wanted?

“Are you both suggesting what I think you are?” he settled back into those arms and strong chest while pressing his face into Phil's hands. 

“I think we might be,” he smiled, leaning in to kiss Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, alright, so there was supposed to be more about the Nightingales in here. It'll be in one of the upcoming installments, promise. There's a lot of playtime I'm going to have in this sandbox. :D I have plans. Loki is going to cause trouble, but not in the Marvel-he's-a-villain way. More like in the he's-a-trickster-but-also-important Norse way. :D I also have plans for everyone finding out Tony's real last name and why he's hiding it. Oh, there's plot in here, not just romance. 
> 
> ... The Romance just ran away with me. >.>
> 
> BUT~ Here's the thing, I'm not quite sure who I want to have take Steve's sweet, sweet innocence from him. So, I'm going to let you guys decide, it can be anyone but Tony, Phil, or Clint. So the choice is:
> 
> Bruce (I have plans for him as well~! And Hulk, don't worry)  
> Natasha  
> Loki  
> Thor
> 
> Whoever gets the most votes gets Steve. XD


End file.
